fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Weakness (Damon)
Weakness ( Wīkunesu) is an odd kind of caster magic that revolves around the analysis of the target's statistics, weakness and other trivial things in order to create counter-measures for them and gain the upper hand on combat. The Machina Master Wahl Icht is shown to be one of the few users of this magic. Description Note: Temporary Description. Is one of Wahl's primary magics, demonstrated beforehand by Gru, Weakness basically is a magic dependant on its parent power, Alchemy, in order to form constructs. Wahl himself is capable of formulating and constructing various and various complicated forms of machinery without breaking much of an sweat, although it doesn't necessarily mean that he can't form simple weapons such as Missiles. This magic in conjunction with Wahl's machina powers, let him analyze the overall body of his opponent, acquiring numerous statistics such as their overall magic reserves or even physical things like organs. Wahl uses his lock-on abilities in order to better track down his enemies, analyze them and exploit their weak points. Even to his comrades, it's unknown as of yet how Wahl could lend or even transfer this magic to his Proxy, Gru, seeing how it is seemingly exclusive to him. Spells *'Reform Point' (改革小数点 Kaikaku Shōsūten): A basic spell used by Wahl after he created some sort of weakness-based construct. Simply, Wahl will reconnect himself with the aforementioned constructs and completely reformulate their structure, giving them another weakness apointment and also another design if possible. Wahl can do it with ANY construct as long as they're reconnected to him and were not used. *'Specialized Soldiers' (専門兵士 Senmon Heishi): After analyzing his opponent's weakness and weak spots, Wahl will imbue his Alchemy's properties in order to create a variety of soldiers who specialize themselves in specifically countering something. For example, one soldier who uses fire magic against an ice mage. The soldiers are considered to be artificial Machinas and each of them have a magic core like normal machinas in order to employ their magic. Notably, they can also employ some kind of physical ability in order to counter the opponent, meaning they aren't made of only magic weaknesses. All of the soldiers hold some similarities to Wahl's Proxy Gru, his appearance and they can be made off of any material according to Wahl's likings. They're not suited for fighting various individuals at the same time despite the fact Wahl could use Reform Point on them. *'Ranged Missiles' (射撃ミサイル Shageki Misairu): Wahl starts to analyze various opponents or just one single target, pint-pointing either one or a variety of weaknesses as he starts to create some flying missiles by imbuing his Alchemy again. Each of these missiles will be designated after one specific weakness of a target, exemplifying, a missile created after a fire mage will contain some magical water in order to cancel the fire out. Wahl can alter the size and trajectory of each of these missiles, changing the former as if to increase the effect radius and the latter for pure fighting purposes. He can also use Reform Point by making his missiles fly back to him, an advantage as he can remotely control them. *'Effect Mine' (): Gallery WI_Weakness_Soldiers.png|The Proxy, Gru, uses "Specialized Soldiers". WI_Weakness_Missiles.png|Wahl using "Ranged Missiles" based on various weaknesses. Trivia *The Canon Weakness is being divided into two magics by the author, as it makes more sense to him. The other magic in this case is Alchemy. Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Canon to Fanon